Ripped Wings
by NuclearRaven
Summary: When an ANBU mission goes wrong, Koori gets one of the most precious things taken away from him. Falling deep into depression will he regain his confidence or stay grounded?
1. Chapter 1

What's up people? Yes, I'm starting yet another story. I probably shouldn't and concentrate on my current but I've had so many good ideas as of late that I just had to put them in writing. This next story is called Ripped Wings. Reason being well you'll just have to read and find out. You know the drill by now I don't own anything but my OC.

It was late at night near the border of Rock Village. Koori Takakura long with the rest of his ANBU unit was on a mission. Rock village was reportedly having smugglers run drugs through their village and requested Konoha for help. The asked for help because they feared that their own ninjas were on the inside helping the dealers with the drug running for a hefty price. Their mission was simple, find their hideout and kill the ringleader. Rock village was hard to navigate. Its many cliffs and steep slopes were dangerous for anyone including ninja.

Mitsuko Kurasaki, captain of Koori's unit as well as his girlfriend, was in charge like normal. After traveling for about 3 hours when they saw the entrance of the village. They saw a few men carrying a few crates with another man looking over the crates. They were carrying them into a run down high warehouse to store them. Koori and Mitsuko where up front observing everything.

"Captain, is that him?" Koori asked referring to the man overlooking the crates.

"Yep, that's our man." Mitsuko said.

"Okay we are going to split up and get inside that building. Well I'll take out the guards then you guys can destroy the cargo. Koori will then locate the ringleader and eliminate him. Is that understood?" Mitsuko said.

"Yes Captain" they all replied.

"Good, now move out" She commanded.

Koori managed to make his way to the top floor in order to locate the leader of the drug dealers. He carefully avoided detection as he snuck through the halls of the warehouse. He was about to enter the room where he thought where the leader was in. He opened the door to a group of Rock ANBU protecting the leader.

"Hey who are you?!" the leader shouted.

Koori panicked and crashed through a nearby window.

"After him!" the leader said.

Koori was being chased by enemy rock nins. He just managed to get out of the village where it was rough terrain. He jumped from ledge to ledge hoping to shake them off. Realizing that he couldn't outrun them he decided to call on some help from his demon Onimaru.

'Onimaru, wings, now!" He thought.

He summoned his wings and just as he was about to take off he felt something in his back. It was a kunai but not just a regular kunai. It was one with an electric tag on it. It began to shock Koori rendering him incapacitated. The Rock ANBU began to beat him into the ground. They stomped on his face breaking his nose, as well as taking turns stepping on his chest and ribs trying to break them. After what seemed like forever the lead drug dealer showed up.

"Well, well well, what have we here?" He said.

"Looks like a ninja from another village trying to shut down our little operation" he said.

"I have to say that I've never seen any ninja with wings before" the leader said while examining Kooris wings.

"Roll over" the leader said.

Koori just laid there motionless.

"I said roll over!" the leader said while kicking him in the ribs effectively rolling him over on his from.

"I've been looking for a new trophy and I think I found it" the leader said while taking a wing in each hand.

"You won't be needing these anymore!" the leader said while placing his foot on Koori's spine and pulling on his wings.

The sound of ripping flesh along with screams of agony filled the night sky. Koori began to bleed profusely. He was loosing a lot of blood from the fresh wounds on his back.

"Boys get rid of him. Let's see how well he flies without those wings!" the leader ordered.

One of the Rock ANBU picked Koori up and threw him over the cliff. Koori fell, hitting several rocks on the way down breaking several bones in his body. When he finally stopped falling he had several broken bones as well as internal bleeding. He was wondering why Onimaru wasn't healing him right away. His vision blurred and suddenly everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter for Ripped Wings. Enjoy.

Mitsuko was in a panic trying to find Koori. She had destroyed the shipments that the dealers had been bringing into Rock Village. Now her and her teammates were searching for Koori not knowing that he was clinging to life by a thread.

'Koori-Kun where are you?' She thought as she jumped from rock to rock.

"Captain what's that up ahead?" one of the ANBU said.

"Huh? Wait a minute" Mitsuko said.

She approached his body then suddenly made the grave realization.

'Oh my God! No!' She thought as she wrapped him up in her arms. She tried to hold back the tears as she saw him broken and bleeding. She used her chakra to try and stabilize him. They all headed back to Konoha as fast as they could.

Naruto and his family were enjoying the evening together. They were having dinner when suddenly an ANBU burst through the front door with fear in his voice.

"Hokage-Sama! Come quick! Koori-Sama has been hurt!" He said.

At the hospital nurses were trying to revive Koori. Sakura decided to take control of the situation.

"What happened to him!?" She asked.

"Just came back from an ANBU mission from the Rock Village. He's lost a lot of blood and he hasn't regained consciousness yet" one of the nurses said.

"Have you tried to use some adrenaline to get his heart beating faster?" Sakura asked.

"We've tried but it's no good. His skin is tougher than a rhino's" another nurse said.

Sakura just looked helpless as she saw her adopted son fight to live. She had tears in her eyes while looking over him. His body was bruised, he had cuts and scrapes all over him, many bones were broken but what she saw next shocked her the most. They turned Koori over and she saw the two giant gashes where his wings once were.

"Oh my God. Those animals! They took his wings." Sakura said as she ran out of the room crying. She ran to Naruto and continued to cry on his shoulder.

"I-It's terrible! They took them!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura-Chan calm down. What did they do?" Naruto questioned.

"They took h-his w-w-wings Naurto!" Sakura said.

A few hours later they finally got him stabilized. Mitsuko was at his bedside weeping. Sakura heard her sobs and walked into the room where Koori was. Mitsuko noticed Sakura and stood up.

"Mitsuko-Chan" Sakura whispered.

"Namikaze-Sama." Mitsuko said as she and Sakura embraced each other in a hug.

"Namikaze-Sama this is all my fault! I should have been there for him. I should have protected him!" Mitsuko said while crying into Sakura's shoulder.

"Shh. It's going to be alright Mitsuko-Chan. Koori is a strong man and I know that he'll pull through" Sakura said.

The next day Koori somehow regained consciousness but he could hardly move. His family came into visit with him.

"They took my wings Dad" Koori whispered slowly.

"I know Koori but the good news is that you're still alive" Naruto said.

"I guess" Koori whispered back. He didn't talk very much. All the people he knew as well as the whole village were wondering when their guardian angel would be back.


End file.
